residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: REborn
This article was created by AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield. Do not edit, ever. Resident Evil: REborn, is another remake of the original resident evil, with better graphics and gameplay. The name has a double meaning. It can be taken as this is a 'rebirth' of resident evil, and there is an extra senario you get after you beat the game on the normal difficulty. It is called 'Wesker's Rebirth' and will focus on what Wesker did during the events of the game. Gameplay The gameplay is just just like Resident Evil 5 with some adjustments. Every character has a knife exp. Barry (he has a .44 caliber magnum) but most of them cary only a large pocket knife. Only Chris, Jill, and Wesker have unique knives. The knives to very little damage to a zombie but are good against Cerberus. The knife is a little different then the previous games. You can now move around with it and able to dodge. You can walk around with it while it is in your hand, but it doesn't take up inventory. You can slash or stab the knife by preesing either the X(Stab) or Square(Slash) The 'dying' stage has been gotton rid of, and the zombies are much tougher in this game then they ever were, taking a little more hits to kill, and will not flinch when shot at. Only a direct shot to the knee will make them stumble to their feet. This was because having RE5 gameplay would make the game to easy with the zombies from the past games. Mercs mode is back, and you can play as every S.T.A.R.S member. Most of the puzzles have been taken out or change. The 'birth to death' puzzle will be brought back, and the crimson head elder will be fought in the lab, not a graveyard. The game will also feature co-op gameplay, but the allie AI is more advanced. The item box is back, and the inventory is the same as 5. You cannot combine ammo to guns. The saverooms are the only rooms that are safe. Keys take up space in the inventory. Ink ribbons are used to save game. Not all doors with simple locks can be unlocked by Jill's lockpick. Some need old keys.(they take up inventory to) You can also accidentaly kill your partner if you shoot them. Story Iti s a mixture of both stories, plus some of my fanon added. Chris and Jill will travel together and their will be four times as much enemies. John Wolf, another memeber of Alpha Team, will travel be with Barry Burton throghout the game. Before the Mansion A mini-movie that depicts STARS the day before Bravo team was sent to investigate Raccoon Forest. It continues with Bravo Team leaving the RPD and flying over Raccoon Forest. It covers the conversations between bravo team in the helicopter up to the point of crashing, and the S.O.S they sent to Alpha Team right before they lost contact. Then it continues to Alpha Team recieving the S.O.S and preparing to leave the next day. The Mansion Incedent The main part of the game. You play as Chris or Jill, and some parts can be played by Rebecca or Barry. All four STARS members enter the mansion. John travels with Barry Burton throghout most of the game, but then stays with Rebecca before Wesker threatens Barry's family. Lots of cutscenes, but most are short, such as: being rescued by Barry, finding Barry with Forest, meeting Rebecca with Richard, saving Richard with the anti-venom, Richard getting eaten by the Yawn (or Neptune if you choose to carry him to a safer room) Wesker being killed by the Tyrant, and much more. Some added stuff are: you fight the Crimson Head Elder in the Lab, you can do friendly fire and kill your partner, and more. Wesker's Rebirth Yes Birkin, I have successfuly led Alpha Team into the Mansion. So far their have been one casualty. Yes, I have the Virus. Alright. Yes, I will inform him to. Alright, I got to back to my mission. Over and out. This 'extra' senario will tell the story of what Wesker did during the Mansion incident. Similar to 'the 4th survivor' in re2. The first ten minutes is a 'movie' that shows where Wesker was in most of the game. Some parts will be him in the mansion, in a 'secret' security room, in the gaurdhouse, and in the lab, even showing himself with the Virus. In the rest of the senario, you play as Wesker as he escapes the Spencer Estate. You can use Wesker's virus to your advantage, and slaughter every monster in your way. The senario ends with you killing Lisa Trevor, and a small ending movie approx. 3 minutes long. Mercenaries Yes, mercenaries is back. You can be all memebers of S.T.A.R.S, with Wesker of course being the best, but he is the hardest to unlock. You start off with Chris, Jill, Barry, and Rebecca. The mercs contains some weapons that can only be found within the mini-game. Split Screen co-op up to two players, online up to four. You cannot choose the same character. There are also three modes in Mercenaries. The first one is just like 5. The other one is a little different, as in you start off with ten minutes instead of collecting time. The other one is a 'sandbox' mode, meaning you play until you die. Characters This is the list of characters and there items in mercs. Chris Redfield Voiced by Roger Craig Smith Unlocked from Start Samurai Edge Chris' Model 15 9x19 Parabellum Winchester 1897 Pump-Action Shotgun 7 12 Gauge Shells First Aid Spray Jill Valentine Voiced by Heidi Anderson Unlocked from Start Samurai Edge Jill's Model 15 9x19 Parabellum Milikor MGL Mk. 1 Grenade Launcher 3 Explosion Rounds 3 Acid Rounds 3 Flame Rounds First Aid Spray Barry Burton Voiced by Ed Smaron Unlocked from Start Colt Anaconda .44 Magnum 18 .44 Magnum Bullet Rebecca Chambers Voiced by Hope Levy Unlocked from Start Samurai Edge Standared Model MP5 100 9x19 Parabellum First Aid Spray Richard Aiken Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal Get in A on Spencer Estate Samurai Edge Standared Model 15 9x19 Parabellum M1014 7 12 Gauge Shells First Aid Spray Joseph Frost Voiced by Adam Paul Get in A on Lab Samurai Edge Standared Model 15 9x19 Parabellum Mossberg 590 Pump-Action Shotgun 7 12 Gauge Shells First Aid Spray Brad Vickers Voiced by Johnny Young Bosch Get an A on Gaurdhouse Samurai Edge Standared Model 15 9x19 Parabellum M4A1 Carbine 30 5.56x45 NATO Forest Speyer Voiced by Wally Wingert Get an A on Courtyard Samurai Edge Standared Model 15 9x19 Parabellum Milikor MGL Mk. 1 Grenade Launcher 18 Explosion Rounds Kenneth Sullivan Voiced by Samuel L. Jackson Get an A on Caverns Samurai Edge Standared Model 15 9x19 Parabellum Desert Eagle 8 .50 AE First Aid Spray Edward Dewey Voiced by Jim Ward Get an S on Spencer Estate Samurai Edge Standared Model 15 9x19 Parabellum H&K G3 SG/1 20 7.62x51 NATO First Aid Spray Kevin Dooley Voiced by Paul Haddad Get an S on Lab and Gaurdhouse Colt Python .357 12 .357 Magnum First Aid Spray Enrico Marini Voiced by Jamieson Price Get an S on Courtyard and Cavern Samurai Edge Stantared Model' 15 9x19 Parabellum 8 Gauge Double Barrel Shotgun 10 8 Gauge Shells John Wolf Voiced by David Hayter Get in S on Courtyard and RPD Samurai Edge Jack's Model 7 .45 ACP M1 Garand 8 30-06 Albert Wesker Voiced by D. C. Douglass Get an S on RPD and Wesker's Rebirth Samurai Edge Wesker's Model 45 9x19 Parabellum First Aid Special When you shoot a zombie to its knee, Wesker can Cobra Strike it, making him fly and doing 500 damage. When a zombie is on the ground, Wesker can Windfall, doing 250 damage. Stages *Bosses only appear once. These are the stages that you can choose. Mansion Enemies: Zombie, Crimson Head, MA-39 Cerberus, MA-121 Hunter Alpha. Boss: Yawn. Lab Enemies: Zombie, Crimson Head, Chimera, MA-121 Hunter Alpha. Boss: T-002. Gaurdhouse Enemies: Zombie, Cromson Head, Web Spinner, Adder. Boss: Plant-42 Courtyard Enemies: Zombie, Crimson Head, Adder, MA-29 Cerberus, Crow, MA-121 Hunter Alpha. Boss: Crimson Head Elder. Caverns Enemies: Zombie, Crimson Head, Adder, Web Spinner, MA-121 Hunter Alpha. Boss: Black Tiger. RPD Enemies: Zombie, Crimson Head, Web Spinner, MA-29 Cerberus, Licker. Boss: T-103. Weapons Here is a list of all the weapons that is seen in the game. Note: not all guns can be used. Samurai Edge Standared Model Power: 150 Reload Speed: 1.70 Seconds Capacity: 15 Critical: 1 Star Special: None Samurai Edge Jill's Model Power: 250 Reload Speed: 1.36 Seconds Capacity: 15 Critical: 1 Star Special: Pierces Two Enemies Samurai Edge Chris' Model Power: 200 Reload Speed: 1.50 Seconds Capacity: 15 Critical: 2 Stars Special: Stability Samurai Edge Wesker's Model Mercs Only Power: 400 Reload Speed: 1.50 Seconds Capacity: 15 Critical: 1 Star Special: Stability Samurai Edge John's Model Mercs Only Power: 500 Reload Speed: 1.03 Seconds Capacity: 7 Critical: 2 Stars Special: Stability Colt Anaconda .44 Magnum Revolver Power: 2,000 Reload Speed: 3.18 Seconds Capacity: 6 Critical: 5 Stars Special: Stability (Only with Barry) Colt Python .357 Magnum Revolver Power: 1,200 Capacity: 6 Reload Speed: 2.83 Seconds Critical: 5 Stars Special: Pierces Three Enemies Desert Eagle Mercs Only Power: 1,000 Capacity: 8 Reload Speed: 1.50 Seconds Critical: 4 Stars Special: Stability Winchester 1897 Pump-Action Shotgun Power: 1,000 Capacity: 7 Reload Speed: 1 Shell per 1.80 Seconds Critical: 4 Stars Special: None M1014 Shotgun Power: 1,000 Capacity: 7 Reload Speed: 1 Shell per 1.80 Seconds Critical: 3 Stars Special: Semi-Auto, Stability Mossberg 590 Pump-Action Shotgun Mercs Only Power: 1,200 Capacity: 7 Reload Speed: 1 Shell per 1.80 Seconds Critical: 2 Stars Special: Stability 12 Gauge Double Barrel Shotgun Mercs Only Power: 2,000 Capacity: 2 Reload Speed: 2.57 Seconds Critical: 5 Stars Spacial: Range MP5 Mercs Only Power: 50 Capacity: 30 Reload Speed: 2.10 Seconds Critical: 2 Star Special: Rapid Fire M4A1 Carbine Mercs Only Power: 200 Capacity: 30 Reload Speed: 2.55 Seconds Critical: 1 Star Special: Rapid Fire, Piercing H&K G3 SG/1 Mercs Only Power: 1,200 Capacity: 20 Reload Speed: 3.51 Seconds Critical: 4 Stars Special: Scope, Stability Milkor MGL Mk.1 Grenade Launcher Power: Explosion-1,500 Flame-900 Acid-500 Capacity: 6 Reload Speed: 5.18 Seconds Critical-None Special: Explosion-Can Hit Multiple Enemies Flame-Does 50 Damage per Second and Tripple Damage to Plant-Based Enemies Acid: Tripple Damage to Reptile-Based/Licker Enemies M2021A1 FLASH Rocket Launcher Power: 100,000 Capacity: 4 Reload Speed: None Critical: None Special: None M1 Garand Mercs Only Power: 800 Capacity: 8 Reload Speed: 0.90 Seconds Critical: 2 Stars Special: None Flamethrower Power: 50 Damage per Second Capacity: 100% Reload Speed(only one extra tank in-game): 10 Seconds Critical: None Special: Flames Stay on Enemies and can Spread to Others Knives Pocket Knife Damage: 25 Special: None Chris' Knife Damage: 50 Special: Length Jill's Knife Damage: 25 Special: Speed Wesker's Knife Damage: 100 Special: None Healing Green Herb G-25% G/G-50% G/G/G-100% Red Herb Combines with green herb to enhance healing capabilities to 100% Blue Herb Cures Poison. Can be combined with a green herb. First Aid Spray 100% Enemies Zombies Human W/ T-Virus HP: 1,000-2,000 MA-39 Cerberus Doberman W/ T-Virus HP: 200-900 Crimson Head Zombie that has gone through a mutation. HP: 3,000-4,000 Crow Crow W/ T-Virus HP: 100 Yawn An Adder that has reacted more positivly to the T-Virus HP: 10,000 (Mercs) 30,000 (Both Encounters) Adder Adder W/ T-Virus HP: 25 Web Spinner Tarantula W/ T-Virus HP: 5,000 MA-121 Hunter Alpha Human Ovum W/ Reptile DNA combined W/ T-Virus HP: 3,000-7,000 FI-03 Neptune Great White Shark W/ T-Virus HP: 40,000 Plant-42 Plant W/ T-Virus HP: 40,000 10,000 (Mercs) Black Tiger A Tarantula that has reacted more positivly to the T-Virus HP: 20,000 10,000 (Mercs) Chimera A human infected W/ T-Virus and fly DNA. HP: 100-300 Crimson Head Elder George Trevor HP: 20,000, 10,000(mercs) T-002 The first wholesome tyrant. HP: 20,000 (First Encounter) 10,000 (Mercs) 100,000 (Last Encounter) Licker A mutated Crimson Head. HP: 800-4,000 T-103 A tyrant capable of doing missions. HP: 10,000 Trivia *This is the first game that John Wolf was featured in.